I'm sorry I do not love thee, alas I love another
by ears
Summary: What does this include?lies,jilted husbands and wives, lovers..the beginning and start or conclusions?of great affairs which turn into so much more and lead to the unexpected,swapping partners?Remeeting old flames, beginning what never before was possible
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.. J.K. Rowling is that person. _

**I'm sorry I do not love thee, alas I love another**

Now this is regarding infatuation, love, deceit, adultery, friendship, forgiveness and betrayal.

In the Euphoria of the defeat of Voldemort, many things that Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron would come to regret came to pass. Though at the time who could have blamed them for doing what they did? Without thinking though much of anything, Harry and Ginny married, they were happy before the war, why not go back to that? Hermione and Ron dated a bit and made the unfortunate mistake of identifying mutual love for a best friend as true love for barely tolerable friends. Sure they were fine friends when not ripping each other new orifices, but beyond that?

Within three years all three were miserable and sadly were unable to admit it to there significant other.

At first they were in denial but a few chance meetings and new lighting on old people changed them and directed the love they did not hold for one another onto a person they truly loved beyond childhood crushes, getting the girl, the proper choice, what others wished to happen, and plain dumb luck for not realizing what they should have known all along.

Only after pledging faithfulness to another were true feelings discovered, revealed and a carefully planned out web on its way to being destroyed. A Family would change forever, for the better to some, the worse to others.

Ginevra Molly Prewett Potter nee Weasley truly believed she married the man of her dreams, or so she had thought until she met an old flame. She had not had contact with him for more then three years until one fateful day on the way to the Leakey Cauldron to access Diagon Alley, she met him again.

Ronald Bilius Prewett Weasley knew before marrying his wife that there relationship was rocky, that they constantly butted heads, yet they did love each other. Alas Poor Ron never did dare think that the loony Ravenclaw who joined the trek to the Department of Mysteries would catch his eyes so much that he became transfixed by her being and would stop at nothing and deny no means to have her.

Harry James Evans Potter realized too late he was only infatuated by the fun loving nature of his wife, he was never in love with her, she was his friend, not lover. Sadly Harry realized his heart truly lay with the woman married to his best friend and she her heart with him.. Too late did they realize.

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley loved her husband, but not in the way she should love a person she had planned to spend her lifetime with, she loved him as one would love a friend and nothing more. She had thought that perhaps through time she and Ron would find something to sustain them, but within the first few months she realized nothing would. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione realized too late for both he, herself and their other friend's that her love lay with another.

The four went along as if everything were normal, not all stuck in loveless marriages, going behind the backs of there significant others or friends to find what they truly loved lay in another's arms, not the embrace of the one they had married.

Now, the affairs did not start immediately, nothing went on for the first three years of marriage… But after those years, into the fourth, the feelings of regret over whelmed them all and led to things that would not be sanctioned by Mrs. Weasley for a fact. Guilt rose with each passing transgression, yet even when they went home, they felt horrible for denying the true love they felt for someone else. Suffice to say nothing they could do seemed to rectify any of the mistakes. Luck was certainly on there sides as none were caught by the one he or she was married to. Yet, one must wonder whether or not they wanted their husband or wife to find out, to end the charade of marriage, the façade of a happy familial life. The Guilt of destroying the lives of there best friend's, friend's, hero's. Leaving the one there leaving behind without hope for love, or so they believed in there little worlds with there loved ones…

But of course they were wrong, there husband or wife was not sitting back home fretting about the other's absences, rather having a grand time in the arms of there lover or worrying about the consequences of the frolics with said lover.. Oh the fear of the consequences, the fear of the backlash. The fear did not stop them, as the euphoria from the arms of their true love kept them afloat until those nights in their bedrooms with the husband, wife, self, or alone.. All alone, no one besides them, even if it is a living breathing human being or a pillow, the wish to be with there true love dictated there actions, no more relations with the significant other, unless for show… If it had not been for the guilt of I am going to destroy her or him, it is quite possible they all would have realized much sooner that, wait a minute, my husband or wife is making no claims upon me, no frolicking in the sheets, just laying there with six inches between us, separate, no trying to do anything with them, fully satisfied with the one they have discovered they love.

The marriages seeped into being show only, a cover for a sham life, real living being with another…. More and more excuses easily accepted because none had a care to spend more then the necessary time with the one they were married to, if the husband or wife had to be away, they would be away as well, off to the home, flat, or some other meeting place where they would not be caught by someone they all knew.. To be with the one they loved truly.

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed this… I'll warn you upfront, updates will be slow. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I do not love thee, alas I love another**

The Affair of Luna Lovegood and Mr. Hermione Granger also known as Ronald Weasley started out with an interview. You see, Luna Lovegood was doing a _Quibbler_ Special on People with Red Hair and Ginny Potter turned her down, being out of town chasing for the Holyhead Harpies. If it had not been for Ginny's being out of town, the chance Luna and Ron would have met at this time or anytime thereafter one on one was quite rare, this meeting of chance brought about a series of events which would lead to both Ronald and Luna's greatest happiness, while at the same time never knowing when or if something would happen to destroy the world they have between each other.

After receiving Ron Weasley's confirmation owl and he giving her a time and address to meet him, she apparated to his Chudley flat at the appropriate hour, his flat in close proximity to the Quidditch Stadium of the Chudley Cannons, actually quite near both of their childhood homes and the main offices of _The_ _Quibbler_, Ottery St. Catchpole. This flat in Chudley of Ron Weasley is not the one he shares with his wife, that one being near Diagon Alley, this one being Ron's for preparing for his Quidditch matches and taking naps between practices, no use apparating hundreds of miles for a nap or as his mother would likely wish, napping at the Burrow, that for one would be impossible, with the ghoul and all.

"Luna, its been awhile, how have you been?" Ron greeted, and for the first time he noticed the startling beautiful blue of her eyes, as well as highlights the summer sun brought out in her blonde tresses. During there Hogwarts years, he rarely saw Luna in the summertime, as she was more often the not off on expeditions with her father.

"I have been very well, Ronald, and yourself?"

"I can't complain."

"This flat of yours certainly does not contain enough books to belong to you and your wife."

"Your right about that, this is my flat. It's a perfect spot to get away between Quidditch practices and to prepare on game days." Ron said as he led her to the seating area and they both sat down on his couch.

"So you do not live here?"

"No, only on game days and the night before matches."

"Do you think your red hair affects your quidditch ability?"

"Um," Ron's brow furrowed at the question. "No, I don't think it does."

Luna wrote down his answer and moved onto her next question.

"How do you think growing up in a family of red head's differs from growing up with people of other hair colours?"

"Uh, I don't think it matters, as long as the upbringing is good. A stable loving home can be found among anyone, and mine was. I've turned out just fine growing up with parents with red hair."

"Do you think your hair has effected your Quidditch career?"

"Eh, the Chudley fans magic there hair my orange coloured hair, so it looks like a mass of Weasley's every game, its fantastic!" Ron exclaimed.

"Has your hair affected your marriage?"

"I don't think so, it'd be how it is no matter what colour my or her hair happened to be."

"Is your marriage not doing so well then?"

"I didn't say that," Ron got on the defensive.

"This is off the record, Ronald. Is something the matter in your marriage?"

"I'm not very comfortable discussing this, Luna."

"Why not, Ronald?"

"Things are rocky, I'm not so sure I made the right decision three years ago.. It almost seems like we're strangers.. Well.. Just friends playing at being married. Marriage isn't how I thought it would be."

"How so?"

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it. How's your love life, Loony.. Sorry, Luna?"

"Quite nonexistent, Ronald, as long as it is not in spite you may call me Loony."

"Thank you. Luna.. I'm really thinking my marriage isn't salvageable… When all we do is fight, like when we were kids. I don't feel a thing when we kiss.. or do anything else.. We've even quit doing that. I think she knows as well as I that we made a mistake those three years ago, but we're both, well, hoping something will click, but so far, nothing."

"I'm sorry, Ronald." She touched his face.

Luna Lovegood touched his cheek and Ron grinned hugely, stupidly almost.. just infectiously, which spread to Luna smiling back at him as he leaned in. He knew this was wrong, but as soon as there lips met he knew there was no going back. He felt a spark, as if he was being reborn and he knew she felt it as well.

That kiss would lead to hours of clasping at the other, kissing, exploring the other.. And a change in both of there worlds.

Guilt, yet also the happiest they have ever been…

The interview was never finished, but Luna had enough from other interviewees to complete her assignment.

From that day forward, the lives of Luna and Ron changed. Deceit became a part of there lifestyle, the days in which they did no see each other were agony. Ron discovered what was missing in his marriage….

Luna did not push him on the issue of his marriage, but it certainly sat heavily on Ron's mind. He knew eventually he would have to tell Hermione and divorce her, but at the moment, everything but that was wonderful in his world.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I do not love thee, alas I love another

It was a fairy tale. Ginerva Molly Weasley's marriage was a dream come true. Ginny married The Boy Who Lived! That was every little witches' dream. To marry The Boy Who Lived, The Harry Potter! Her mother was thrilled, her brother's were thrilled. Ginny married the unattainable, the dream, the illusion that was The Boy Who Lived, or so she thought, instead what she got was Harry Potter, Harry Potter not the I just want to snog fifth year Harry, but the I just got back from a bloody war, Harry. Harry with baggage, Harry figuring, lets settle back into that short time of happiness and marry. We can get that happiness back, they both thought, but of course, reality set in soon after their marriage, they had both changed in the two years they were apart… At first ignoring that in the excitement and planning of their wedding, but within the first year, the novelty wore off. Ginny was bored. Ginny was stuck in a marriage to her brother's best friend. She realized Harry wasn't all he was cracked up to be, rather boring actually. Essentially, nothing more then your older brother's best friend whom you snog to piss him off, discard and find your true love, But instead of going in that order, Ginny married him. Disaster of course would follow.

One day (or a year and a half into her marriage), while exiting The Leakey Cauldron, to enter muggle London, Ginny ran into an old friend, a former flame. They decided to go around to a little muggle place he knew near by to catch up. Why a muggle place rather then turning back into The Leakey Cauldron, shall never be known, but it would lead to wonderful and naughty things. Suffice to say, they ended up back at his muggle flat, shagging each others brains out.

Ginny did not tell Harry what transpired that day. Nor did she tell him the next day, or the next month, or the next year or the year after that. Ginny continued to meet up with Dean. Dean loved her, Dean was made for her, Dean was perfect for Ginny, to Ginny, Dean was fun, Dean wasn't boring old Harry Potter.

Ginny did not tell Harry. Dean did not tell Harry, though neither had much if any chance to see one another these days.

Dean did not push Ginny to divorce Harry as long as she stayed faithful to him, though she thought everyday about making that a true reality. She was scared of the after shocks. The scandal of her affair. She vowed that before the year was out she would over come those fears and she and Harry would be no more, certainly Harry would understand, they hadn't touched one another in over a year! Ginny was most terrified of breaking the news to her mother, her mother would be the hardest, with her dream come true, both Harry and Hermione as her children in law.

It may just shatter Molly Weasley, but Ginny wanted to be selfish for a good reason for once in her life, Ginny wanted to be able to go out in public with her true love, Ginny wanted to be able to spend the rest of her life with the man she really loved, the boy she had initially left for Harry, the boy she had wronged all those years before, now it was entirely behind them. Dean forgave her, now all she had to do was find her husband and get him to sign off on a few sheets of parchment. Two names signed on a pieces of parchment will end four years of suffering, three years of loving another man, six months of faithfulness, so Ginny Potter can be free of her burden that is her husband The Boy Who Lived, Ginny wants simplicity and true love now, Ginny wants and is willing to give everything up so she can have Dean Thomas for good, once the parchment is completed.

In the beginning, Ginny made the drastic mistake of thinking Harry Potter was her lover when in fact he was her brother, the odd brother who looks nothing like the rest, but is your brother in everything but blood. It only took four years of marriage and nearly three years of adultery to make her realize that HER lover Harry truly was not. In actuality, Ginerva had to have realized in those first moments in Dean's flat, that that was where she belonged. She kept going back there. She was happiest there. She was never as Happy with Harry. EVER.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three: Harry and Hermione

It all happened by chance. Neither expected it, neither expected that on this assignment they would succumb to hidden desires. They were **B**est **Friends**, nothing more, She was married to His Best Friend, He was married to His Best Friend's Sister. They never expected that on this mission of all missions everything would break, the damns they struggled to keep strong would crumble.

They had been **Partners** professionally for nearly four years, though beyond that in actuality had been keeping tabs and having the others back since the age of **eleven**.

**S**he was nearly shot… the gunman missed by mere centimeters… **H**e was distraught. **H**e nearly lost **h**is **b**est **f**riend, again, He had never been this close to loosing **H**er life since Their fifth year of school. **S**he was fine in body anyways, but **H**e was not fine in His mind, **H**e was distraught at the mere possibility of loosing **H**er. **H**e did not let Her go as soon as they arrived in Their room. She is His Best Friend, the woman married to His OTHER Best Friend. He loved His wife, he did, just not in the same way that He loved Her. He couldn't hold back anymore, He could not live like this anymore. He will tell Her, no matter what Her reply holds, He had to tell her.

Laying on the bed in Their shared hotel room, He held onto Her as if His LIFE depended on it.. He had nearly lost Her! For Their current assignment They were posing as a Married Couple.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He begged of Her.

"I'm fine," She looked at Him indulgently. She hoped He did NOT see what She was trying to hide, though She knew She was letting Her façade slip, just as She looked at Him, She knew She was and was afraid to see His rejection of Her, but His concern and the way He held Her and interacted with Her made Her want Her walls to fall… To tell Him how She felt, screw Her husband, She wanted to ravish **Him**.

"I… I can't hold back anymore. I'll understand when You deck Me but I HAVE to tell You or I'll burst."

"What?" She asked quite awestruck on whatever He was thinking that She would ever strike out at Him in anything but mirth.

"I Love You."

"I know You do."

"No, No! I **LOVE** You."

"You **Love** Me?" She asked dazed.

"Yes."

She made the first move beyond His declaration of forbidden **Love** by pulling Him down over Her and devouring His mouth.

Starting with that kiss, everything else in Their heads disappeared excepting the Man or Woman They were consumed with.

They would come to the bridge containing Their significant others when the time came.. Currently Too consumed in the Other to realize the potential disaster they were bringing upon each Other.

When finally speaking beyond the throes of passion, when they were finally able to think of something beyond the other, they decided to see how there newly confessed love and relationship played out before breaking it to Their marriage partner, They still had a month or more longer on **this** assignment. Telling the husband and wife by owl or floo was unacceptable, plus it's not like their marriage partners would really notice the absence as they hardly ever realized they were there when they were home. The lovemaking with there partner, there **O**ld **F**riend was so much more, so much **d**eeper then ever with the husband or wife.

**B**oth He and She knew They could never look back from this, They could never be satisfied with less then each other and the desires they felt for the other again. It is not like There Husband or Wife would notice, they never touched each other anymore, they had had no desire for one another for ages, not since… Oddly enough fairly early in Their** marriages**..

They spoke about everything, sharing everything with Their love.. Sooner then Later they would return home and break off their marriages. For now, in Their sanctuary, cocoon of love They are safe to love Each Other in the open.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, one more to go..


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I do not love thee, alas I love another

"Dean, I'm going to tell him today."

"Really? You are!" Dean exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I've tortured you and myself.. And him long enough."

----------

"I can't keep this charade going."

-----------

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

-----------

"Ron, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, why?" Ron replied with a question.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I can't keep this charade going.. I.. I.. We should have never let this go this far."

"Your right, but stop. I have to tell you something first, get everything off my chest. I'm in love with someone else.. I have been involved with someone else for the past two years. Please don't murder me!"

"Thank you, Ron. I have my own confession… For the past six months.. I have.. I've been having an affair as well."

"Do you want to know who I'm in love with, who I've been seeing?"

"Do you want to know who my lover is?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Ron grinned cheerfully.

"Please don't kill him, Ron."

"I wouldn't dream of it if he makes you happy in all ways unlike the horror of our marriage.. Our sham.. We can still be friends right? And it is Luna who I love."

Hermione smiled, "Congratulations Ron! I'm so happy you've found love. Ron, it's Harry," she whispered out the last part.

"I'm glad he's found happiness as well…. I guess I should have came out with this before but, well Luna and I saw Ginny with another man a couple of months back… I guess I was just too afraid to say anything if it may have drawn attention to Luna and I, plus I didn't get a view good enough to glimpse who he was."

"So are you saying all four of us have been having extra marital affairs for who knows how long?"

"Yes, its ridiculous.. So where is Harry, I haven't seen him in at least a month… Certainly explains why he's been moodier then usual around me!"

"He went to talk to Ginny."

"Good.. Funny, we both had the same idea to do this today of all days!"

"Definitely ironic, I guess we had enough of the charades?"

"Most definitely. I just hope Mum doesn't come down too hard on any of us."

Hermione shuddered, "Let's hope."

---------

Ginny flooed to the home she shared with her husband, Harry Potter.

"Harry?" She called from the entrance hall up the stairs.

"Gin, I've been waiting for you.. I need to talk to you about something.."

"Good, because Harry, I need to talk to you as well.. And Harry I think you should sit down," she advised leading him into their living room.

"I'd offer the same advice to you, Ginny."

"Harry, I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else.. I've been sleeping with someone else since six months into our marriage.. And Harry, I'm so, so sorry, but to be brutally honest.. He doesn't even know this yet, I only just discovered, he and I are expecting a child." Ginny rushed out, everything she had to say pouring out like a heavy downpour.

"Congratulations, Gin. I have a confession as well, I've been having an affair for the past six months.. It was all by accident… I thought it would hurt you so much… I'm actually quite relieved you've been honest with me, letting me be honest with you as well."

"We were a bad match, Harry. I barely even know Harry, I loved "The Boy Who Lived" idea more then I ever loved you, I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, its alright, Gin, I understand completely, I've discovered the one I love has been near for years and we've finally given in."

"I'm glad, Harry."

"So am I, when are you telling that lover of yours he's going to be a father? Shall we start the dissolution of our marriage now?"

"Yes," and she pulled divorce papers out of her hand bag.

…..

And at Ron and Hermione's flat, the same was going on, the signatures and filling out of the divorce papers…

In less then three months.. Harry and Ginny Potter and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would all be legally separated from there spouses, free to openly pursue whatever path they wish.

"Where are you off to now, Gin? Aren't you going to collect your stuff?"

"I'm off to a Hammer's game first off."

"Hammer's?"

"Football game."

"Ah.. which side?"

"West Ham."

"Oh. OOHHH! So it's Dean then! Congratulations, Ginny, I hope your both happy together. Finally."

"I hope your happy as well, Harry… with I'm guessing Hermione?"

"How, how did you know?"

"Oh Harry, it was rather obvious, I'm just surprised Ron or someone else in the family didn't out you sooner."

"Hmm.. Well Have fun Gin."

"You too Harry, will you be selling this place?"

"Yes, unless you want it?"

"Absolutely Not, too many… Memories of our shame and dishonesty."

"I agree, we couldn't seem to admit anything… Yet, we did have a few good times all together early on before everything went to shit."

"We married because we felt like it was the thing to do."

"We certainly did."

"See you around Harry."

"You too Ginny."

And they went there ways, Harry packing away his things, Ginny off to her lover.

The Following Day, _**The Daily Prophet**_ ran this Headline and subsequent article.

**WEASLEY SIBLINGS, THE BOY WHO LIVED, GRANGER FILE FOR DIVORCE**

No one is sure as to what has transpired between Harry Potter, his soon to be former wife, Ginny Potter, her brother the Quidditch star, Ron Weasley and his soon to be former spouse, Hermione Granger, but just yesterday our reporters spotted Ron Weasley out on the town with the editor of _The Quibbler_, Miss Luna Lovegood. The former Mrs. Potter was seen at a muggle sporting event with the Artist Dean Thomas and seemed to be quite intimate with him……

No one has seen nor heard from Mister Potter or Ms. Granger since this news broke.

Harry and Hermione met at there office in the Auror Department.

"How did it go with Ron, Hermione?"

"Much better then I expected and with Ginny?"

"She's having a baby."

"Oh. Are you here to break this off with me?"

"No, its not mine."

"Its not?" Hermione asked shocked and relieved.

"Nope, seems she was having an affair with Dean Thomas since six months into the marriage."

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"I'm fine with it, I'm just bloody thrilled I have you. I still do don't I?"

"Of course you do, my love. It seems that Ron's been going behind my back for the past two years with Luna Lovegood. I wonder how that one started!" Hermione laughed.

"Does it matter? We can be together now!" Then Harry stopped smiling as something hit him. "We can't be partners anymore…. The Fraternization Regulations!"

"Bloody Hell, I forgot about those. They never mattered before.."

"I know, what do we do? Lying will just only us caught and make it so much worse."

"I'll quit," they said at each other in unison.

"Do you, Do you really want to quit?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sick of all this, I'd like to have some peace and quiet from the evils of wizarding society for awhile."

"So we both just submit our resignations and go off into the sunset?"

"Why not? No one will expect such a thing!"

"Finally getting sick of your hero complex Harry Potter?"

Harry grinned, "I just want some peace and quiet with the woman I love."

_The Evening Prophet. _

HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER QUIT THE MINISTRIES AUROR DEPARTMENT!

The following weekend, Ron and Ginny bring The Other Woman and Man to the Weekly Weasley Family Dinner.

"Arthur why are our children such …"

Arthur cut her off, "Don't even say it Molly! Ronald and Ginerva are happy now, can't you see that? They and Harry and Hermione were miserable when together. Get your head out of your bloody arse and see that! I for one want all of our children to be happy and don't care who is the one to make them so!" And Arthur stalked into the backyard to enjoy his children, grandchildren and their spouses and significant others.


End file.
